


Falling

by creepy_shetan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another near-death experience in Eureka.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/4/25 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



It wasn't that his grip wasn't tight enough -- the screws in the metal bar began to give up long before he did, jolting his body as one side broke free from the wall.

His sweat and the smooth steel and the next shock wave combined forces against him in one brief instant.

Nathan was falling, and he didn't like what he would meet at the bottom.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard a crash and felt another but stronger jolt; there was pain, but he was strangely still in the air.

He almost told Carter off for taking too long or for nearly ripping his arm out of its socket, but instead Nathan looked up and offered an honest smile, which he was inwardly pleased to see mirrored on the sheriff's face after there was a solid surface beneath both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Eureka, Jack/Nathan, falling  
> The theme: Five sentence fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/425410.html?thread=68203458#t68203458).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
